Some Unexpected Romances
by M. K. LaRue
Summary: Skylar Culbreth is new to the city of Gotham, and the beautiful blonde certainly does not go unnoticed. Takes place after "The Dark Knight Rises." Rated T for romance and violence. I do not own the Dark Knight Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

"Shit," mumbled Skylar, bending over to pick up her house keys. The blonde girl had just stepped out of the café she had been working at in the middle of Gotham City. The petite college grad had only been living in Gotham a few months, but she had already bought an apartment only a brief walk away from the café. Anyways, before Skylar's could pick the keys up, they had already been swooped up by a pair of thin hands.

"Ma'am," said a voice. Skylar straightened up to look into the brown eyes of a tall, lean young man dressed in a police outfit smiling down at her.

"Thanks," muttered Skylar as the cold autumn wind blew by. She tightened her long tan trench coat.

"No problem," he said. "You should be careful around these parts, you know," he continued. Skylar rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Officer Blake," she said, reading his name tag, "but I'll be fine."

"Please, call me John," chuckled the officer, revealing a pair of dimples.

"What an honor," muttered Sky, she had seen these types of guys before. Sweet guys who underneath were actually horny monsters.

"Well, can I drive you home?" he asked her, ignoring her comment, but noticing the way she kept pulling her kaki colored coat closer.

"I'll be fine, thanks," she said, rolling her green eyes. Honestly, she could walk home herself, she didn't need any charity. And with that, Sky walked away, unknowingly causing a man to fall in love with her. Two men actually.

While walking home, cutting through alley ways to get out of the cold faster, Skylar felt like she was being followed. The apartment building was in sight, but Sky was a more fight rather than flight person. Clutching the pepper spray tight, she whirled around to see the police officer walking slowly a block away from her. Rolling her eyes, she popped into a closed store over hang and waited for him to pass by. Just as he was, she called out.

"Stalking me?" John whirled around and looked at the blonde.

"Maybe ma'am."

Rolling her eyes, the petite woman responded. "I can walk home by myself you know, I'm not five." John chuckled.

"Yes ma'am." Annoyance shot across Sky's face.

"Stop calling me ma'am." John shrugged.

"Alright," he didn't more, just stood there looking at her. Skylar raised her eyebrows.

"My house is right there, you can leave now," she said bluntly. John just laughed, saluted her, and walked away. Rolling her eyes for the 50th time today, the green eyed girl walked up the rundown apartment building and climbed the fire escape up to her room. In the shadows outside, another man who had falling in love with the girl watched the building, licking the insides of his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Skylar slammed the newspaper she had picked up off the table down, shaking her head in disgust with the reporters. Honestly, couldn't Gotham be happy with Batman? He wasn't a vigilantly. God, the nerve of some people, he was just trying to help.

"Unhappy with the news?" asked a familiar voice. Sky groaned. It was Officer Blake.

"Officer," she said, her voice dripping of fake sweetness.

"Ma'am," he said back. Sky huffed.

"I told you not to call me that," she said, folding the paper up and setting it neatly on the counter.

"And I told you not to call me Officer. What do you say, truce?"

"Whatever," mumbled Skylar.

"So the newspaper," said John, picking it up and whistling at the cover. "Ah, Batman. Don't like him?"

"Quite the opposite actually," she said, whipping off the counter, forcing Officer Blake to lift his arms off the table, who just chuckled. "But I'm guessing, like the rest of the city, you don't agree with my opinion."

"Quite the opposite actually," he said, quoting her. Skylar rolled her green eyes, making the tall officer laugh again.

"So you approve of him and 'the boy he corrupted into being Robin?'" she asked, referring to the article in the paper.

"Makes my job a lot easier."

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be doing your job?" asked Skylar, annoyed.

"This is my sector; I'm just taking a break." Sky raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Transferred here yesterday, a promotion really," the officer raised one eyebrow at her.

"What, do you expect me to congradulate you?" she asked.

"Yes, actually."

"Listen up," she said leaning down on the table, their noise nearly touching, "you fuc—…"

"SKY!" shouted a voice from the backroom.

"WHAT?" she yelled back.

"BE NICE TO THE COSTUMERS!"

"JOE," she replied back, stringing out the name. "Whatever."

"Looks to me like you were being too nice," said a man who just walked in, chuckling. He was an elderly man, but his voice was still strong and he walked with a purpose.

"Alfred?" asked John.

"Yes, John my boy, just the man I wanted to see," said the man, his voice holding a slight British accent. Sky, who was now stacking menus, looked up.

"Would you like anything, sir?" she asked nicely.

"Why don't you treat me kindly like that?" John asked. Sky didn't answer, still looking expectantly at the man.

"Well, I wasn't going too, but I can't refuse a pretty young lady's offer," said the older man, winking. Skylar laughed. John made frantic motions with his hands, showing his displeasure with how kind she was to a stranger but not him. "Anyway, John," said Alfred, turning to the officer. John smiled, and stood up to greet the old butler.

"Yes?"

"Master Bruce is having a party, and he told me to invite you, personally," said Alfred, handing the invitation to the young officer.

"I'm guessing I will need a date for this event?" asked John, reading over the invitation: Black Tie.

"Yes, that would be true. Why not this lovely lady?" he asked, accepting the tea from the blonde haired woman.

"I'm afraid I'd have nothing to wear," laughed Skylar, trying to brush off the invitation.

"Well we can't have that. I'm sure you could borrow a friend's?"

"Well I'm also afraid that I don't have any friends here yet. I just moved here a couple months ago."

"Excuse me," muttered John.

"Just because you stalked me home doesn't make us friends," said the blonde woman, rolling her eyes at the handsome young officer.

"I could introduce you to Master Bruce's girlfriend, Selina. She is quite a charmer and strong. I'm sure you two would get along well," offered Alfred, sipping the rest of his tea down.

"Maybe."

"I'll tell her about this place. She might drop by soon," said Alfred. "Well, I must go. Goodbye John, Miss Skylar." And with that, the elderly man was off, leaving a nice tip on the counter.

John looked down at the invitation again. There was a small note attached to it: "Meet me 5." John looked up at the clock, it was 1 now. Casting one last look at Skylar, he picked up his coffee and dropped his money on the counter—time to get back to patrolling and then to the Batcave later. He carefully crumpled up the note, then ripped it up, and stuck it in his cold coffee, letting it dissolve.


	3. Chapter 3

Sky wrapped her coat around her, and tugged her hair into a bun. Not only was it now raining, but it was also windy. The blonde bravely stepped out into the cold air, the rain hitting her hard. Oh how she wished she had a car, or at least had an umbrella. It was 7 and she had finally gotten off of her shift: 10-7 every day but Wednesday. Grumbling, she wished that the officer was here to drive her. Had hadn't started anything more than flirting yet, and that was good, right? But she still had to be wary. Men, as she learned from her last boyfriend, are dangerous creatures. That was one of the reasons she moved to Gotham, to start over, to forget. But that was easier said than done. Couples were everywhere. But then again, she told herself, better to know love is only a chemical reaction of the brain is better than to be fooled and then be hurt.

Feeling she was being followed, Skylar turned around. She saw a man behind her in a dark jacket pulled up to the ears. She slowed down, waiting to see if he would pass her. He didn't. Then she stopped in an overhanging. The man still followed her. Slightly shaken, Skylar picked up the pace a bit, waiting to get to a more populated area, then fight the bastard. There was no such luck, for the man behind her broke into a run. The girl stood her ground, ready to fight. But the man just stopped in front of her.

"Wanna come to my house?" asked said man, the coat still covering most of his face and a hat pulled down over the rest.

"No."

"Your house?"

"No you bastard. Leave me alone."

"Well, well, well, you have a personality on you, don't you sweetheart. I like that. Oh yes, I like that."

"I will spray you," said Skylar, holding up the small can.

"You can do anything you like to me doll," said the man, sneering. Skylar started walking away. He hadn't done anything yet, so she couldn't spray him. Damn it. "No, no, no. I don't think that's a good idea. No, I want you to stay with me. Yes, that's what I want," mused the man, grabbing her shoulder and twirling her around. In his hand was a shining knife.

"Shit," mumbled Skylar, complying and dropping the can. But just as she did, she lashed out and kicked the man, revealing his white painted clown face and freakish smile. The man caught her foot in midair when she tried to kick again.

"I don't think you should do that love. It will just make this all the more awkward. Yes, just making it more awkward, aren't you?" Skylar screamed. "Now come on, none of that my darling. Let's take you back home. Don't worry love, you'll get used to the scars. Yes, I've been lonely for too long. Much too long. Yes, much too long," the Joker licked his mouth again.

Robin heard a scream. He was out on his nightly job with Bruce, and he heard the scream. Bruce just nodded to him, and Robin left to check it out. What he found was the Joker and Skylar in a tussle.

"Hey you!" yelled Robin, swooping down. The Joker ran off, dropping his knife and cackling. Robin dropped down beside the blonde haired woman, whose bun was falling out. She was cursing and dabbing at her cheek.

"Uh, are you okay?" asked Robin, praying she wouldn't recognize his voice.

"Yeah fine, just damn it," she said, still holding her cheek. Robin carefully pried her fingers away to see a gash. "He was trying to give me scars," she answered, wincing. Robin picked up his phone.

"Yeah, Joker was spotted. Ran off, don't know of location…. Yes I'm fine…. Because there was a civilian hurt… Yes… Thanks," Robin snapped the phone shut and got out some gauze to tape up the girl he loves cheek.

"Damn it, this will look awful," said Skylar ruefully.

"You look lovely," said Robin, smiling down at her.

"Uh, thanks," she said, blushing. Then she stopped herself. Chemical reaction, don't wanna get hurt. "Well I'd better get going…" she trailed off, getting up. Robin helped her up, holding on to her arms. Skylar looked up at his masked face. They were like that for a bit longer than necessary. Skylar blushed furiously, and then reminded herself of Connor, her old boyfriend. He had seemed nice like this at first. You can't judge a book by its cover. Even if that book is Robin. She backed away a bit, and Robin dropped her arms.

"Later," he said. Then mentally slapped himself. Later? Really John, really? But Skylar just waved goodbye and walked to her apartment, under the gaze of Robin the whole time. Something was familiar about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it…


	4. Chapter 4

Bam, kick, slam! Skylar Culbreth was working out in the gym, beating a punching bag senseless. She had to get better at defending herself. Yes, Robin had saved her, but honestly? Being saved? How 1900s was that? Looking back, it was almost embarrassing. And then there was the thing with the Joker. It sounded to her as though the freaky clown actually liked her. She shuttered and kicked the swinging bag again. It was Wednesday, her day off, and she was using Joe's membership to go to the nicer gym in Gotham. It was like a community membership, since all five of the people working at the dinner used it and therefore helped chip in to pay for it.

The girl bent down, grabbing her water bottle and taking a swig from it, and then tenderly wiped the sweat off her face. Her fingers slowly ran over the scar forming on her cheek. She had gotten stitches the day after it happened, exactly three days ago, and it was starting to heal up. Thank God. The scar made her feel slightly weak for letting herself get it, but also strong that she survived her near mugging or kidnapping or whatever that was.

"Hey, I saw you kickboxing a bit," came a voice from above the blonde girl. Skylar straightened up to see a woman maybe a couple years older than her standing in front of her, holding out a towel. Sky took it from her gratefully.

"Yeah, but I want to brush up a bit. I boxed some in high school, but I need to learn more," she said, motioning to the cut on her face.

"I know how to fight pretty well," said the brunette, who stood a couple inches taller than Sky. "I could show you some pointers." The brunette, also known as Selina, smiled at the girl. Usually she liked to be alone at the gym, but something about this girl reminded her of her younger sister. Just a girl from the poor side trying to protect herself, and not let herself be saved by men. It was obvious that this girl was poorer, although for some reason she had gotten herself into one of the more respectable gyms in Gotham. The blonde haired girl wore black spandex, but they were fading into more of a grey, and had a pair of well-loved tennis shoes from some obscure company. Plus, her tank top said "Illinois High," obviously from the high school the girl went too. Maybe it was even part of her old boxing uniform.

"Thanks, I'm Sky," said the blonde, breaking Selina's train of thoughts.

"Selina," she said, motioning for her to follow her to a pair of deserted punching bags in the back.

Skylar thought Selina was pretty awesome. She knew all about fighting, more than a normal person really should, and was a great teacher. Sky also learned that the lethal brunette could act like a lady, but curse like a sailor. It was, to say the least, pretty amazing to find a girl who wasn't into hair and makeup but into fighting and protecting herself.

Suprising herself, Selina opened up to Sky completely, telling her about how she grew up poor, and then choose to stay in the poorer side even when she could afford to move. Selina was happy when Skylar didn't question where her income came from, although the girl was quite blunt with lots of subjects. "Are your parents dead?" Yes. "You aren't going to start hitting on me, right?" No. "Aren't you Bruce Wayne's girlfriend?" Yes. "Wait, I thought he died?" Nope. **(A/N: I know at the end of Dark Knight Rises Batman/Bruce "dies" but for the sake of this story, we are going to say that never happened. I mean, what would have happened when Joker inevitably starts to wreak havoc again? So reminder, Bruce doesn't tell the world he dies, and is officially dating Selina/Cat woman. And I don't really give a damn what you say, my story.) **"You're not a stuck up bitch, it's refreshing." Laughter.

After learning a lot of basic defense moves and brushing up her blocks with Selina, the duo started to walk over to the treadmills together to get some more cardio in.

"Fancy seeing you here," came a voice. Skylar groaned loudly.

"Still stalking me?" she mumbled, turning around to see Officer Blake in a black muscle shirt and police issued shorts. She would never admit it, but he did look kinda good…

"Nope, just here to work out. Hey Selina," he said, acknowledging the woman who was watching the two, amused.

"John," she said, nodding.

"Why can't you hit on her instead?" Skylar asked.

"Because, Bruce would kill him, even if John is his favorite officer," replied Selina, laughter lining her voice.

"Speaking of Bruce, do you want to accompany me to his party?" asked the young officer, running a hand through his black hair.

"We discussed this," brushed off Skylar. Selina's eyes grew huge.

"Sky, you should come. We can hang out. They aren't as bad as you would think," she said, looking over at the green eyed girl.

"I don't have a dress or enough money to buy a dress."

"You can borrow one of mine!" said Selina. Skylar looked at the tall woman questioningly, then burst out laughing. Selina started laughing too, Skylar was much too petite to fit into any of her dresses.

"Let me buy you one."

"No way, I do not accept charity," said Skylar bluntly. Selina rolled her eyes, this girl was a lot like herself, stubborn as a mule. Then her eyes brightened.

"Cover your ears John," commanded the brunette. John did so. "We can buy a dress, you can wear it, then we can return it. I know the perfect shop. I used to do this all the time. It will be perfect." Skylar nodded. That would be okay.

"Can I uncover my ears now?" asked the officer, eyes never leaving the blonde girl. Selina nodded.

"Fine, I'll go," said Skylar. "But on one condition. You stop following me home." Selina burst out laughing at the thought of John sneaking around trying to keep out of view, but also making sure that Sky got home okay. John nodded.

"For one week."

"Two and it's a deal," said Skylar, holding out her hand for a hand shake.

"Wow, this is not what I would aspect a woman to do when I ask her out on a date," said the officer, taking Skylar's small hand in his own.

"Hey what happened to your cheek?" asked John, pretending to be surprised. Selina rolled her eyes, she had already heard the story, and knew that John knew.

"Oh you know, just your everyday tussle with the neighborly psycho."

"Joker?" asked John, horror lacing his voice. But this time it was real. He didn't want anything to happen to the small blonde.

"Yep, but I'll be prepared next time." John raised his eyebrow.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"No," Skylar replied calmly, starting to run.

"Then why the hell are you asking about a next time?"

"I'm a sucker for revenge," she said calmly, although she would be okay if there was no revenge for this one. The Joker was, admittedly kinda creepy.

"Revenge isn't a good thing," John said softly. But Skylar was already too engaged in the running to hear him. Sighing, he walked away from the pretty woman and back to the weights he had left.


	5. Chapter 5

This may or may not be a filler...

* * *

Over the past few weeks leading up to the party sky and John became closer. Despite their deal, John still stalked her home, or so she said. And then one day, he offered to drive her home. To this she accepted, and not because it was snowing. It might have been because of his big brown eyes… or his impeccable appearance… or his charming personality… or…

"Come on Sky, let me drive you home. You'll freeze if you walk!" persisted John.

"Well… I don't know…"

"By the time you get home, the snow will be above your head," smirked John.

"Take the kid's offer Sky!" yelled Joe.

"Stop being so nosey Joseph!" yelled Skylar back. She rolled her eyes; he was the biggest busy body ever.

"He's hot and big, if you don't grab him up, I will!" called an Irish waiter, Hardy, throwing a wink at the tall officer.

"Hardy, he's straight," stressed Skylar as John chuckled.

"Come on Sky."

"Fine. I'll go. Happy everyone?" she shouted back to Joe and Hardy. Joe laughed and Hardy put on a fake pout.

"Your carriage, ma'am," John said while opening the door for her.

"Stop calling me ma'am, Officer Blake," she stressed, looking up at him from where she sat. He just chuckled, his brown eyes twinkling. "I feel like I'm in trouble," commented the blonde, looking around the spotless patrol car.

"If it means that you would be here more, then so be it," said John, a smile playing across his features. When the petite woman smiled back at him, he swore his heart stopped—as cheesy as that sounded. Suddenly he was nervous. Skylar Culbreth was in his cop car. Shit, he thought to himself. Skylar was pretty, but she wasn't the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. And he wasn't even dating her, just driving her home. He never got this nervous, what was wrong with him? Skylar broke his train of thoughts.

"We are here," she said, noticing that the cop hadn't shown any sign of slowing down. "But you should know that, you stalk me home enough," she said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Just like to know that Gotham's most… unique blonde is safe," he laughed.

"Oh please, I've been to the gym with Selina like fifty times already, I know how to fight. I don't need a knight in shining armor."

"How about a police officer with a sort of shinny badge?"

"Nope, I'm good John," she said as he walked her to her door.

"I'm sure you are," whispered John, his breath tickling the green eyed girl's ear, who was unlocking the door to her apartment. The girl opened her door and turned around, causing the officer to lose his balance a bit. Smirking, Skylar looked up at the man who had regained his balance.

"Thanks, officer."

"But remember, I can always help out if you need it," said the dark haired officer, his eyes flicked down to her lips briefly.  
"Why don't you come in?" asked Skylar, glancing behind the man, and seeing her neighbor, Mrs. Cade, looking at them.

"Sure," John said huskily. "Aren't you going to offer me coffee?"

"Sorry don't have any; I get mine from the cafe..." She turned around and stopped mid-sentence, running into John, who looked down hungrily. Skylar was flushed against his strong body, looking up into his dark brown eyes. She wasn't gonna lie, he looked damn sexy. Their faces inched closer and closer, so close that she could feel his breath ghosting over her lips, and... RING.

"Damn it," muttered Sky, not moving.

"Do you have to get that?" breathed John, brown eyes meeting green.

"Yeah, it's probably Selina..." the tall man dropped his hands which were hovering at her waist and watched as the girl walked slowly over to the phone.

"Well, I guess I should go," he said, saluting her; then reluctantly leaving her.

Skylar leaned back against the kitchen counter, and started talking to Selina. But she was distracted. The blonde woman felt feelings swelling up in her that hadn't been in her since Connor. That son of a bitch, even his name caused her to cringe. He was one of the reasons she started boxing, to get rid of the anger. Obviously his "love" reaction had been over before hers, leaving her depressed and broken. She had to remember that. It was a chemical reaction in her brain, it was better to IGNORE it!

Walking back to his car, John reviewed the kiss. Her lips looked soft, her breath smelled like cinnamon, and wow. And he thought he was in love with the fiery woman before. They had been so close to kissing, it killed him. He sighed; he would get Selina for calling Sky right then, unknowingly ruining the moment. He got into his car and looked back at the building longingly. But his eyes weren't the only ones on the building…


	6. Chapter 6

Sky adjusted the strapless black dress and walked around in her heels, which had tape on the bottom, a trick she had picked up in her starving college days so that she could return them unscratched.  
"You look awesome," said Selina, looking over at her friend. She herself was wearing a red dress Bruce had bought for her.  
"Well you do too," said Skylar, looking at the wall which reflected back to her an image of two stunning women.

"Look at these muscles," said Selina, pointing to Skylar's forearm. "You know, I'm sure with my moves, you could beat up any male who dared cross your path."

"Well, you aren't too bad yourself," Sky laughed.

"What can I say, I clean up nicely. Come on, let's get downstairs," the brunette lead the blonde from the gigantic room she called her closet.

"How does Bruce even manage to fit any clothes in there?"

"He doesn't. There are other closets. Look around, this is a God-damned big ass mansion!" The women laughed, making their way down the stairs to the ballroom. Bruce instantly was by Selina's side, and the two wandered off, leaving Sky alone, searching for her date.

"Ma'am," said a voice. Skylar turned around to see the police officer, who had shed his uniform for a tux. On his face was a cheeky smile as he looked her up and down.

"Nice tux, officer," she said, straightening his collar.

"Is it possible that you are now tall enough to actually look me in the eyes?" Sky straightened up. "Nope, only to the nose," laughed John. "You look lovely by the way," he added in a lower voice, the same one he had used the day before in Sky's apartment.

"You look okay, I guess," said Skylar coyly, green eyes traveling up and down his form. He looked more than okay, he could have stepped out of an Armani fashion shoot.

"I'll take it," smiled John. "A dance?"

"Sure, just don't step on my feet with those clunkers," she said, pointing to his shoes. "Seriously, you have huge feet."

"You only think that because you have tiny feet… But you know what they say about small feet?"

"Wouldn't you like to know if that applies here… too bad you will _never_ know," smirked Sky, leading him to the dance floor. Luckily Selina had taught her the steps.

"Are you certain?" questioned John, blowing the words into her ear again.

"Most certain," shot back Sky, but it took everything she had not to melt right on the stop.

"Damn," said John, but he really wanted to let out a string of curse words that would be most inappropriate for this company… or for any company. The man put his hand on her hip, while she put her hand on his neck. If she could make him feel electrocuted with just a touch, what the hell could happen if she kissed him? Damn, damn, damn, he thought, thinking of how close he had come the day before. He would really have to get Selina.

Though Skylar was putting up all these barriers and rejecting him, she still flushed herself much closer to him while dancing then was necessary. She could feel her barriers weakening with every move they made together. No, she mentally reprimanded herself, love was an illusion! Think of how much it will hurt after the magic's worn off Sky, she told herself again. But those eyes, she thought, looking up into the pools of brown that threatened to swallow her so that she would be lost forever, those eyes! Look away Sky, look away. She looked down, but her eyes just landed on his strong jaw, then his lips… John stiffened a bit at this, the dance all but forgotten so that they were really just swaying now. He dropped his mouth closer and closer to her's. Skylar's resolve all but crumbled, and then there was… Thunder?

John shot up to see the band bowing, their number was ended. The thunder merely the applause of all those around him, who had let go of their partners. Embarrassed and shocked that she had dropped the closely constructed barriers; Skylar took a step back and dropped her hands, which had snaked their way around John's neck and into his glossy hair. John ran his hands through his hair, fixing it.

"John Blake!" screeched a voice. It was an elderly lady who wore a completely pink outfit, making Sky want to barf. "Honey, you are so handsome! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. Let me snatch you for this next number, you know how I love the tango!"

"Of course Miss Traycon," said John smoothly.

"Oh please John, Aunt Ashley! We are practically family!" the woman stressed. Her bubbly personality did not match her aged body, and though she was slightly loud, Sky found this honorable. Keep your brain young always. Then she remembered her defenses crumbling down like the walls of Jericho, but it only took the handsome officer one dance, not seven marches.

"I'm going to get some air," said the blonde girl, hastily retreating outside. It was a lovely night, freezing cold, but lovely. The sky was like satin decorated with diamonds that an artful hand had arranged into different shapes and pictures. Skylar sighed.

"Miss Culbreth, whatever seems to be the problem? Not the company I hope," said a familiar voice, handing the blonde woman a drink. It was Alfred.

"No, no Alfred. The company is perfect—a little too much so."

"And why would that be a problem, Miss?"

Skylar sighed, "Love is just an illusion, it will leave us soon enough and then one of us will end up broken. And unfortunately I feel like I am falling back into the illusion."

"Well I think some people find love, and others just don't and get hurt. But that's how life goes, we get hurt. Sometimes we break. Sometimes we get scars, and those scars may accompany us for the rest of our lives. But sometimes, we find the jackpot. Sometimes that jackpot may not last, and we end up broken, or cracked, or drunk, trying to forget the feeling of bliss we momentarily had. Because we are afraid to admit to ourselves that we enjoyed the love, because if we admit it, it hurts a lot more to think about what we had but lost. We are humans, we all want to feel invincible, but love makes us feel vulnerable, because we give ourselves to someone else, trusting that they won't break us. So we try and make ourselves think that love is just a chemical reaction, just another part of our bodily function that isn't that great and that we don't care about it that much. But underneath we do care. So the real question is, are you willing to admit you aren't invincible to find and accept love? Or are you too afraid?" Alfred's eyes twinkled, "And may I say, Miss, that John is excellent company to keep."  
Skylar looked up at Alfred, "Thanks," she said, feeling better. Alfred nodded, and walked away. The blonde woman took a sip of her drink, the alcohol burning down her throat and into her stomach.

"Heard what Alfred told you," said a voice. Sky turned around to meet the brown eyes of John. "So what do you think?"

"That maybe love isn't an illusion."


	7. Chapter 7

John's phone started buzzing in the middle of an upbeat waltz. The duo paused, and John looked at his phone and frowned.

"Bank robbery," he said, furiously typing back to whomever sent him the text. He looked down at Sky and paused. "Sorry," he apologized. She waved him off; it was his job after all.

"Do you need to leave?"

"No, I shouldn't have too. Batman & Cat Woman arrived on scene," he said in a slightly hushed voice. Many people didn't approve of the two still. Heroes were like politicians: whatever they did would inevitably be criticized. "Anyways," said John, shoving his phone back into his suit pocket, "do you want a drink?"

"Sure, but only a water. Oh and John?" she called out to the figure leaving. "Don't drink too much. I don't want to have to carry your drunken butt home." John clicked his heels together and saluted her, walking away to retrieve the drinks. Sky pushed her blonde curls back and looked around for Selina. She hadn't seen her all night. She had just disappeared. The blonde woman's green eyes scanned the room again, searching for her friend's partner, in hopes of finding Selina. The two were nowhere to be found… Hmmm… Something didn't smell right, and it wasn't the jumble of fancy perfumes and colognes wafting through the air.

Skylar wasn't going to lie, she had wondered on various occasions who the three masked heroes were. She had only ever seen one personally, Robin, but she knew that the Batman was tall and that Cat Woman was tall and thin. She also knew that whoever the caped crusaders were, they would have to have a lot of resources and be in excellent shape. And the three would have to be connected somehow; they must be acquaintances at the very least. But, they didn't have to necessarily be from Gotham, they could be from outside the town. If Bruce Wayne didn't limp, he could be the Batman, he had resources. Then again… but her thoughts were interrupted when John handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks. Hey, have you seen Selina?" the blonde woman asked John.

"Nope, she's here somewhere though. There are a lot of people here."

"Maybe," Skylar's eyes scanned the crowd again, and her eyes landed on the brunette this time. "Hey, I haven't seen you all night."

"I know, sorry. I snuck a moment with Bruce," she said apologetically, smoothing down her slightly wrinkled dress. Before Skylar had a chance to question further, Selina changed the subject. "Bruce, this is Skylar, the girl who I've been kickboxing with."

"Pleasure," he said, shaking the small woman's hand.

"She's also the girl John here has been infatuated with." That made the billionaire smirk a little bit, but besides that, all the conversations between him and Skylar were impersonally. He only smiled truly when talking to Selina. It wasn't that he wasn't polite or charming, he was just… Sky didn't know. But she could tell he didn't enjoy these fundraiser parties. She also couldn't swallow the whole "we were in the backroom." Could it be possible that these two were Batman and Cat Woman? They knew each other, had the resources, had disappeared during the bank robbery, and Selina was a wicked fighter. But what about Bruce's limp? Could he be faking it? Sky didn't know for sure, but she was going to find out if these two were in fact the "mask vigilantes."

* * *

Luckily, John didn't even get tipsy, so Sky didn't have to haul him back to his home, even though he insisted that he could hold a lot of liquor. But Skylar had heard that from men a billion times, everyone thinks they can hold more than they actually can. The rest of the night went uneventfully, and Selina and Bruce didn't sneak off again. But Sky was still suspicious, especially later when John added something about "they always sneak a moment to themselves." The blonde woman was determined to find out if they were the heroes, and she knew exactly how to.

"Well, I have to be going now," said Selina, pulling her jeans on and grabbing her sports bag. The two women had just finished sparring with each other, and Sky was getting better every week thanks to Selina's help.

"See you later!" waved Sky, watching the brunette exit the building. Skylar quickly grabbed her coat and followed Selina out of the building. The brunette hopped into little black Prius, and speed away from the curb. Hailing a cab, Sky followed her, grumbling to herself about how she needed to get herself a car.

Sky rode in the cab for what seemed like forever, until Selina pulled onto a side road. The blonde woman paid the cab driver and ran down the road, following Selina's car, which had slowed down significantly. Suddenly, the car stopped, and Sky hopped behind a tree and watched as the taller woman moved a "dead end" sign, then continue driving. Curious, Skylar continued following, and watched as the car drove into a cave, yes a cave. About 10 minutes later, a black car emerged, carrying a woman dressed in all black with a mask over her face. The car stopped in front of the dead end sign, and a man got out of the car, and moved the sign. Then the man called out to the woman in the car.

"Go ahead. I'm going to get the other car."

"Okay. Are we still on for dinner at Faber's later, Bruce?"

"Of course," said Bruce, walking back to the cave without a limp. That proved it. Bruce Wayne was in fact Batman, and Cat Woman was Selina.

But who was Robin?


	8. Chapter 8

"Who could you be?" wondered Sky, pacing in her small apartment. It was one in the morning, and the young woman simply could not sleep. Her mind was preoccupied with her fresh knowledge of the masked vigilantes and the one who hadn't been unmasked yet. Obviously, he had to be connected to Bruce. And he wouldn't be on the police force, she thought to herself that would be too obvious. He was probably someone at the party, she thought to herself. And he must work out, so maybe a gym member? A member of the nice gym, because he would have to be rich to be acquainted to Bruce? Groaning in anger, Sky threw on her jacket and stalked out of her apartment, and up to the roof.

The cold night air hit her hard, and she tightened her jacket. Autumn was completely gone, replaced by a frigid winter. Luckily for her, it wasn't snowing. The blonde woman stalked over to the side of the building and looked down on the poor section of Gotham. Lights from the nearby convenient store flickered, and she could see a few soles staggering drunkenly out of a billiard house next to it. Skylar sighed, the winter air had been enough to clear her mind enough to go to sleep. Turning around, she saw a figure standing in the shadows.

"Who is it?" she said, poised to defend herself.

"Long time no see," smirked the character, stepping towards her. It was the unmasked caped crusader.

"Yes, it's been too long. I was just so deprived without you," said Sky, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Hey, what do you have against me?" he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Who are you?" asked the petite blonde woman bluntly.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Well then, why are you masked? Why not just help people instead of hiding behind the mask like you are some superior being?"

"I think you very well know."

"No, I don't."

"Well then, you are just like everyone else."

"Excuse me?" asked Skylar angrily. "Are you insulting me?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I have nothing to be ashamed of. You on the other hand..."

"You think I am ashamed of something?"

"Well, you said it not me. You do go around hiding behind a mask."

"You don't know anything."

"Well, all high and mighty, why don't you explain it to me," challenged Skylar, stepping closer to the man.

"Are you challenging me?" asked Robin dubiously.

"What is so wrong with that?"

"You'd get creamed," smirked Robin. Furious, Sky stepped forward again.

"Do you wanna bet?"

"Yes, go take your best shot. I'm just warning you, you'll lose." Skylar could feel the anger roll off of her in waves. Who did this guy think he was? Hiding behind a mask and acting so aloof? So she did it. She threw a punch, which hit Robin smack in the jaw with a gratifying pop. Robin didn't even touch his jaw as he moved his head back towards Sky. The dance had begun.

Twisting and jumping, Skylar barely missed a kick the man had thrown at her. She countered with another punch, but the masked hero blocked it, throwing her hand back so that she was now off balance. Skylar quickly caught herself, while shedding her cumbersome coat. This starts now, she thought, lunging for the tall man, forcing him down with a kick of her own. Jab, uppercut, hook, cross, went her hands in the choreographed dance. Three out of the four found there mark, the last one to be blocked when Robin threw his hands up.

Retaliating, the boy wonder ducked under a kick that was sailing his way, and caught her foot in mid-air. The girl threw her weight back and flipped off of the vigilantly, promptly kicking him in the face. Robin lunged at her, planting a punch on her hardened stomach. Not daring to double over in pain, Sky leaped back, and ignored the pain which was forming a bruise. Speed was on the smaller girl's side, she weaved and ducked under numerous attacks thrown by Robin, landing kicks here and there, and the occasional punch. She then kicked the man's knee, making him collapse to the ground. The caped crusader was a lot more beat up than herself. Smelling a victory, Sky placed her foot on his chest.

He closed his eyes, but then popped his chest up, causing Skylar to not stumble like he thought, but flip. Skylar wavered though, for she found herself just inches from the edge of the building, the wind whistling below her. Just as she thought she was going to fall though, a pair of hands caught her. A pair of hands she had beaten up.

"Guess you need that police officer with a sorta shinny badge now, yeah?" and then Robin was gone, leaving Skylar alone and sure of two things: 1. she had definitely beaten Robin, and 2. Robin must be one and the same with John Blake.


	9. Chapter 9

Skylar looked at John curiously as she scrubbed down the counter, boring holes in his back.

"Staring much?" joked John, looking up from his phone.

"Hm," was the only response he got from the blonde woman. Skylar couldn't just confront him about it, he would just deny it. She would just have to follow him like she did Selina.

"Listen, I know I'm handsome and all, but this 'undressing with the eyes' is… weird."

"Hm," was Sky's only response again. Well that and an eye roll. John chuckled at this.

"It's okay to stare at your boyfriend I guess." That got her attention. Her face brightened uncharacteristically.

"We went on _one_ date," she said. John laughed again.

"Doesn't matter to me! You believe in love now, anyways."

"Yes, believed in it. It wasn't a declaration of love, John."

"Hmm," he said, and then looked down at his phone. It was 5 o'clock—time to get moving. He got up, dropped his money on the table, and winked at Sky, who was still staring at him unnervingly.

"Goodbye Sky," he said, laughing at the woman's antics. Once he was out of the café, Skylar jumped into action.

"JOE I'M TAKING MY DAY OFF!" she yelled, and dashed out the door, but not before grabbing her coat and gloves. It was snowing outside in mid-January, and it was as cold as hell. Skylar looked around for the officer. People were rushing around like ants when their colony was stamped on, desperately trying to find shelter. Then she saw him, he had just gotten into his car. Skylar hailed a cab and told the driver to follow the patrol car. The guy turned around and looked at her, an eye brow raised. Skylar threw a 10 down on his seat. Money was still tight, but this was for a good cause. With that, the driver took off.

John wove his way around the city, then finally came to his home. Here, he parked his car and began the walk to a storage space he owned. Here was where he kept his change of clothes, just in case someone searched his house one day. It was freezing, and he couldn't help but think how much warmer he'd be if a certain waitress was tucked under his arm. But he hadn't even kissed her yet. They had gotten pretty close, twice damn it. The fates must be against him, he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Skylar had paid the driver and was now following John. The search brought her all the way to a storage unit. Here, she sat, waiting for him to come out, behind a snow drift. It was freezing. Then, all of a sudden, a caped crusader came carefully out of the warehouse.

"John," smirked Skylar, causing the crusader to whirl around.

"Shit."

"Yep," said Sky, still smirking.

"Listen, Sky, I'll explain all of this later. I have to go out on patrol," John tossed the blonde girl a pair of keys. "You can wait in my house, just please, hold on."

"No, I wanna hear the story right now," mused Skylar, twisting the keys around in her hands.

"Please wait?"

"Afraid Bruce will kill you?"

"How'd you…?"

"Selina."

"Shit."

"Indeed…" there was a pregnant pause. "Well… I suppose I could wait at your house," said Skylar, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks Sky," said Robin, striding over to her and kissing both her cheeks. Sky turned red.

Well, at least that was a kiss, thought John to himself as he left Skylar. But what am I going to tell her? he thought as he walked away to start his patrol.


	10. Chapter 10

The moment you've all been waiting for is here, my darlings.

* * *

When the door to John's apartment finally opened up, it was well past midnight. Skylar was seated in the kitchen, drinking a cup of lukewarm tea.

"John," she coyly acknowledged the man in the mask.

"Sky," he replied back, making no move to take off the suit.

"You know, you are a pain in the ass. By the way, how's the stomach? Still sore from our little fight?"

"Quite. Selina taught you well, I must admit," he said, walking over to the girl who was now leaning against the island counter in his small kitchen.

"Well, I suppose I should thank you for helping me out a bit in the end," she said, shrugging. Her golden curls were out of their tight bun and fell around her shoulders. John couldn't help but notice how they shinned in the artificial light of his kitchen. They looked so silky and smooth, he wanted to reach out and run his hands though them to make sure this small woman was in fact real and not an illusion.

"Take off the mask, John."

"Why? I thought most women found the mask… intriguing," he said. He wanted to capture her lips right there, but then again, some things were just worth the wait. But he knew he would get them. Third time's the charm, right?

"I'm not most women, John," she said, looking up at the tall form which loomed over her. She smiled coyly up into his brown eyes. John took another step, pressing her up against the counter.

"No, you aren't." And then, suddenly, John growled. He couldn't take it anymore. The mere contact of their skin had been enough. It was time to take her. He placed his hands on either side of her and swooped down to capture her lips with his own.

The sensation was not like fireworks, it was much more. Like a bomb being set off. Skylar threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. John grabbed her thighs and lifted her up on to the table. Then he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Skylar fought back against his lips, hungrily deepening the kiss. He eagerly complied, their tongues battling for dominance. Skylar wrapped her legs around his lean waist.

"Take off your mask," whispered Skylar, backing away from his lips to take a breath.

"Why?" he answered against her neck,sucking and nipping at it, savoring her taste. Skylar frowned and lifted his head with her hands so that he was forced to look into her eyes.

"Because I said so," she answered. John's eyes grew hungry again as he pressed his lips against her own, running his fingers through her hair. Skylar hopped off the counter and pushed John into a nearby chair, straddling him.

"Damn this thing," she said breathlessly, ripping off his mask herself, and then returning her attention to his lips. When they backed up to take in more air, John had a question for her.

"About what Alfred said angel," he said, leaning his forehead on her's, breathing heavily. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to jump," Sky said confidently. Needless to say, the night was memorable.


	11. Chapter 11

Back from yet another camp and my summer is now officially over, so I will be able to update more frequently. Just be patient with me!

* * *

"Morning," a familiar voice said, floating through the all but deserted café. Skylar looked up from the cup of coffee she was filling, and waved to the police officer who had come in.

"I feel like I should deserve more than a wave," he said, appearing behind her and grabbing her hips.

"Debatable," she said, moving out of his grip.

"Ouch."

"That girl is a feisty one, I told you to watch out," called Joe from the kitchen to John.

"Coffee?"

"To go," he said. "And Joe, I like the challenge." The man picked up the cup of coffee set in front of him. "Two sugars?"

"One," smirked Skylar, resting her hands on the countertop.

"Ooooo," called Joe.

"Shut it, Joe!" John yelled back. "Well, I gotta go inspect Gotham's Insane Asylum, oh joy to me," he said, kissing Skylar on the cheek, then placing the money and her tip in front of her. And then, on top of the tip, he set a little piece of paper down with it.

Skylar looked down at the scrap of paper John had dropped in, and then glanced up at the retreating figure, who winked at her. Her head dropped back down to the note as she slipped the tip into her pocket.

_First of all, your welcome. I know I tip well, especially for my favorite waitress (which is Tammy, but you're a close second)._

The blonde woman rolled her eyes, tucking a piece of stray hair which had fallen out of her bun behind her ear, Tammy was as old as time itself, let John have a crush on her. He would just be paying for it later.

_Second, I have a surprise for you. I'll meet you at your house at 9:09, sharp. Be ready._

_-J_

Sky reread the note, twice, smirking at the time each read. Well, you could bet she would be damn ready... at 9:10.

9:10

"Really Sky? Really?" asked John, walking across the roof top of her apartment building to meet the blonde figure, bundled up in black.

"Really."

"Well you might not get your surprise!" he chuckled, kissing her cheek, then breathing on it, leaving the smell of cinnamon and making Skylar shake involuntarily. Hiding it, she smirked at him.

"You spelled 'your' wrong on the note," she said, rolling her green eyes.

"Well I didn't exactly have to go to Dartmoth to become an officer. Do you want to see it?"

"See what?" asked the small woman, playing dumb.

"Honestly, I'd think you would be more excited about this," he said, bringing a cloaked clothes hanger out from behind him.

"I swear to God if you got me a kinky outfit…"

"Settle down, as much as I'd like to…" he said, making a show of looking her up and down, "I didn't."

"Well then, what is it John?" Skylar said, rolling his name off of her tongue. It was cold out here, and she just wanted to get back inside.

"There's the excitement I've been looking for!" he almost shouted. He whipped off the cloth around the hanger to reveal a dark green body suit.

"I think this classifies as kinky," said Skylar, rolling her eyes.

"No, no, no! This is exactly the same style as Silena's costume." At this comment Skylar's eyes widened. "Yes. This is yours Sky. Or should I call you the Chameleon? It changes depending on the background—Bruce's technology—the default is this dark green," said the dark haired officer, swinging the body suit back and forth, revealing how the dark green was slightly shinny. Skylar snatched it from his hands, fingering the material.

"Is this a joke?" she asked. She had been nagging John for weeks about becoming one of them.

"Nope," he said, popping the p. "Here," he said, tossing her an equally green mask that had scales layered around the edges and a pair of boots.

"Seriously?" asked Skylar again.

"Seriously." That was all Skylar needed to hear, she started pulling off her clothes to put on the green suit.

"Gosh Sky, I know you're—y-o-u-r-e—grateful but there is no need to thank me right now, and outside of all places." Skylar looked up at John, glaring.

"Glad you can spell," she said, pulling on the suit over her bare legs. "Now get your—y-o-u-r—head out of the gutter and put on your suit. It's in the closet in my bedroom," she said. John would usually stop by at her house to change before he went out on patrol; it was easier than walking all the way to the warehouse and less suspicious.

"I know where it is. I'm glad you picked it up off the floor," he said, moving his eyebrows up suggestively.

"Aren't you a little old to be a horny teenager?"

"Maybe," he said, turning to walk back inside. Skylar just rolled her eyes and started pulling her hair into a French braid. John emerged from the building moments later, and holding out his hand to his girlfriend, ran off the building and glided them smoothly to the motorcycle waiting on the ground below, a couple blocks away.


End file.
